Holiday at the Stabler's
by OhForTheLoveOfDragons
Summary: Um, Olivia goes to Elliot's house on Christmas day, stuff happens, cute little baby, spoilers for Paternity, EO friendship, maybe more, rating may change in l8er chaps, and this summary sucks. Its hopefully better than it sounds, so please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Or hi again if you've read anything of mine before. I was just washing dishes, and this popped into my head. Slight spoilers for Paternity, which I loved! Hehe, Elliot Jr. Oh, that's where the name J comes from, for Jr., just read on and find out. Enjoy!**

"Hey Liv?"

Olivia looked up from her rare game of solitaire at Elliot. "What?"

It was a slow day. No new cases had come in (yet), almost all the paperwork that had been towering on the detective's desks was done (much to Cragen's liking), and now Elliot, John, Fin, and Olivia were sitting at their respective desks, surprisingly bored, counting down to the end of the day.

"What are you doing this Christmas?"

"Holiday." John piped up from his desk.

Elliot sighed. "Well?"

Olivia was caught off guard. "Um…nothing, I think. Simon called a few days ago, but he hasn't gotten back to me."

"Wanna join the Stabler bunch this _holiday_ season?" John smiled behind his computer.

"Will Alice be there?" Fin asked as he sat back down with his coffee.

"Haha. So Liv, how 'bout it?"

"Um…I…"

"C'mon Olivia. J misses his aunty."

She smiled. "What about Kathy?"

"What about her?"

"Her legs, they're still healing. I'm sure she doesn't want to cook for an extra person."

"Pretty presumptuous to assume you're staying for dinner." Elliot let out a smile and Olivia knew he was kidding.

"Besides, Maureen temporarily moved back home, and her and Dicky are cooking."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, and Elliot responded with, "Don't ask how he knows how to cook."

"Okay. I'll think about it."

"Great, I call Mo right now and tell her to be ready for an extra person."

Olivia laughed, because Elliot knew her so well that when she said 'I'll think about it', what she really meant, especially in this case, was abso-friggin'-lutely.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Okay, so this will be a multi-chapter story, obviously. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It's all in my head right now, just have to type it up, and chores, and homework, and work, and exams, just too busy to promise anything. If you even want me to bother continuing, just press the little blue button. I know, I could've been more creative with that, but I'm tired. BTW, can any of you find the Brady Bunch reference, and/or tell me if I spelt Cragen's name right, I'm never sure of the order of the 'e' and the 'a'. **

**Thanks for reading:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so second chapter. I'm not sure how long this is going to go. At least one more. Um, if anyone knows how old Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Dickie are, that would be really appreciated if you could tell me. And Elliot Jr. is about a month, seeing as he was born in November and this story takes place just before Christmas in December. Enjoy!**

Olivia hadn't bought gifts for Elliot's kids since Dickie and Lizzie's birthday a few years ago. Elliot and her had been busy with a case, and she offered to help him out. They were little, and she bought a doll and a Tonka truck. Simple.

But now, standing in the entrance to the mall, holding a piece if paper with the kids ages on it, she was completely lost.

She wasn't even sure what they might want. Kids today were so much different then she was. She could remember wanting Dick Wolf for a few years in highschool, but she didn't think she could buy really hot guys (and maybe a girl for Dickie) at the mall.

Buying for the baby was going to easy. All she had to do was buy something baby-ish. Maybe something with a big E sewn into it. And blue. Or yellow and purple. With duckies or bunnies or elephants on it. _Oh man, I am getting way too into this, _she thought.

Thankfully, or maybe not so, her cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

"Benson."

"Hey Liv, where are you?" Elliot answered back.

"I am at the mall. Please tell me we do not have a case."

"No, Lake and Fin do though," She could hear the smile in his voice. "Wait, why are you at the mall?"

"Shopping."

"Well..." She laughed. "Shopping for what?"

"I can't tell you."

"It's not...lady items is it?"

"Elliot! No, oh...why..."

"I don't know, three daughters and a wife here. I've been forced down that aisle."

"Okay, no. I'm doing Christmas shopping."

"Haha, got it out of you."

Olivia didn't say anything. Elliot knew what he was doing by freaking her out, and she walked right into it.

"What are you getting me?" Elliot asked.

"Okay El, that I'm not telling you."

"Liv, you're not buying stuff for the kids are you? Because you know you don't have to. They'll love your company."

"No. But, if I was, hypothetically, what should I get them?"

"Olivia..."

"Okay, okay, make me do this on my own."

"Well, I know Dickie wants a new iPod, and Maureen says she needs new shoes for the office, and-"

"Yeah, I love your kids, but I'm not even buying myself an iPod."

"Olivia, they don't need presents from you. They're already getting spoiled this year."

Olivia was walking through the mall, and she stopped in front of a store. _Perfect,_ she thought.

"Oh, the baby is awake. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep. Give him a kiss for me."

"Will do. Bye."

"See ya."

She hung up her phone, walked into the store, and got to work.

**A/N: Next chapter is in the works, can't say when it'll be up. Thanks for the read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm writing this at school when I'm supposed to be typing up some school thing, so ya, that's how much I like you guys. LOL! Some slight swear words in this chapter, just to warn you. Enjoy!**

_ Ding Dong  
_

Olivia heard shuffling behind the door. She was freezing and tired - it was 7am after all - and she just hoped she wasn't to early or too late.

The door opened. "Hey Olivia. Dad said you may come. Did you bring presents?" Lizzie asked seeing the bag of beautifully wrapped presents in her hand.

"Yes, you all have one. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. C'mon in, it's friggin' freezing. I wouldn't be surprised if we were snowed in by noon. Olivia was wondering that herself. The snow was coming down so hard that it was hard to see her car from the porch.

Lizzie helped her carry her stuff into the living room, were a beautiful sight met her eyes. The biggest Christmas tree you could imagine (that would fit into the house) was decorated from top to bottom with so many decorations you could hardly see green.

"Merry Christmas Liv." Elliot Sr. came over and gave her a one armed hug. Elliot Jr. was in his other arm, wide awake and dressed in a green and red stripped onesie.

"Merry Christmas. Can I hold him?" Elliot nodded and passed the baby to her.

"Where's Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"She's asleep. She said it was alright to open gifts as long as we tape it, and to wake her up in a few hours."

"Aww, did someone keep mommy up all night?" Olivia cooed to the baby.  
"Kept everyone up all night. Now I know I never want kids. Merry Christmas Liv." Maureen came out of the kitchen in her robe with a mug in her hand. "Coffee?"

"Please."

"Hey Olivia." Dickie followed Maureen, but with a plate of what looked like leftover Chinese food.

Kathleen, who followed Dickie, didn't even acknowledge that Olivia was there. She sat down with her mug of coffee, and said, "So dad, when can we open presents? I have plans today at 9:00."

"Kathleen, you could be a little nicer." Maureen said as she sat down in the chair opposite the couch.

"Fine, can we_please_ open the presents soon?"

"I meant saying hello to Olivia."

"Oh, right. Hi."

"Hi Kathleen, how've you been?"

Kathleen just sipped her coffee. Lizzie shook her head and Dickie whispered, "Don't take it personally; she's been a bitch to everyone lately."

"Alright dad," Maureen spoke up. "Camera's ready. Since Little Miss Queen of the World has to be outta here by 9:00, we might as we'll get a move on."

Baby Elliot [babytalked. Everyone laughed. "I think he agrees."

It took about an hour to open everything. Olivia was right, the kids were getting spoiled this year. And she noticed that none of them said From: Santa. Dickie got his new iPod, Maureen got a gift certificate to Aldo shoes, Lizzie got a new DVD player with Harry Potter 5, Pirates of the Caribbean 3, Blades of Glory, The Office seasons 1, 2, and 3, and The Simpson's Movie, and Kathleen got a new cell phone and a promise in her card that Mom and Dad would pay for the first 3 months of service.

Olivia's gifts were next, and she was positive they wouldn't measure up to the amazing gifts the kids had already gotten.

Elliot opened the baby's gift, which was a jammie set in pale yellow with bunnies on it, a purple blanket that was the softest thing Olivia had ever felt, a blue stuffed elephant, a green stuffed pig, and a big, soft teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck.

"Oh my god, Liv, you didn't have to. These are great."

"Well, I was in the baby section at the mall, and I went a little crazy..."

"I'd say. He's too young to even know who he is, let alone that you gave him stuff." Kathleen grumbled.

"Kathleen, that's enough. Olivia is guest and a friend, and you will treat her with the same respect you treat us."

"Dad, that's not a lot." Dickie pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm getting in a shower."

"You don't want your gift? Can I have it?" Lizzie asked.

"Whatever." She went upstairs.

Olivia wasn't sure if Dickie was right earlier, or if Kathleen had a problem with her. She was trying to stay out of the way as much as possible. She didn't even know why she said yes to Elliot's request. This was a family day, and she had no family. Well, Simon, but they hadn't talked since the Millfield thing.

"Jeeze, I don't what her problem is."

"Well, now she doesn't get those three months on her phone from us."

"Dad, she's gonna have a fit." Dickie said.

"Alright, I wanna know what Olivia got us. Hand them out." Maureen said.

Olivia handed everyone their gift. She decided to wait to give Elliot his gift, let the kids have their fun.

Elliot took the camera from Maureen like he had been doing every time she opened a gift. The kids ripped open their gifts and...

_**To Be Continued**_

** A/N: Haha, I am evil. Or maybe not. Is this really that bad a cliffy? Well, whatever, I'm having trouble with this next part, and I figured I had to give you all something for Christmas, so you get this for now. The next part will be up sometime early in the new year because I have so many family things to do it's not even funny. Divorced parents equals 2 families, and therefore twice as many things to go to. But hey, twice as many presents. LOL! Anyways, Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate/don't celebrate), and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
